The End Game
by easily1994addicted
Summary: KnB/RO/.Hack The End Game, A Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, A game that surpasses all those before it, The game of Legends, The game of Miracles. Slight shonen ai.


_I'm very sorry to all my Bleach & Naruto Crossover readers. I have contracted a disease called KuroBasu Feels and I can't seem to get out of it._

_So to all my KuroBasu Feels comrades, I wrote this after I saw healingwind's KuroBasu/RPG artwork and I just got the feels to type it. This probably won't take more than 2 chapters since I plan to keep it short and not leave it in-complete. _

_You may see some Ragnarok Online and .Hack/ reference here and there since I've probably raped the two and created this loco End Game thing. I've always adored the .Hack/ Series and I stopped playing Ragnarok when I discovered the feels of Final Fantasy on my PS and abandoned RO. Ah. My feels for games are ever changing. =.="_

_Please enjoy this unplanned fic that spawned from my recovering from headache mind. I'm supposed to be typesetting a doujin but I had to get this idea out of my head. Please ignore any grammar, spelling or just anything wrong because this has not been beta-ed and will probably never be beta-ed unless I get my lazy mind into gear again._

_Unless of course, someone out there is kind enough to volunteer to beta. _

_I haven't written in a year, so please forgive the crappy fight scene in the beginning. _

_I do not own .Hack/, Ragnarok Online or Kuroko no Basket. They belong to their respective owners. Thank you. _

_Edit: I forgot to include Midorima in the pic. Stupid brain. Did some minor editing and added line breaks _

&.&

_The End Game_

_A Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game_

_A game that surpasses all those before it_

_The game of Legends_

_The game of Miracles_

&.&

The tanned Monk smirked as he ran through the halls, avoiding the blow from the Baphomet creature that was chasing him. Quickly turning, he executed a Dragon Combo, causing the large creature to scream in pain. The sound brought an almost insane smile to the monk's lips.

Baphomet angrily raised its scythe to strike down but felt a bullet hit its hand and dropped the weapon. The green-clad Gun Slinger lowered his gun, seemingly indifferent to the looks from his party at the small pink poring plush in his other hand.

Seeing the creature's weapon drop, the blonde haired Twin Sword executed a Tri. Strikes, causing a piercing scream to rip from the creature's throat. The blonde grinned but yelped when the Baphomet attacked him with its claws.

The red-headed Guillotine Cross Assassin shook his head as he observed from afar with the purple-haired Necromancer by his side, munching on a few snacks. He nodded towards the blue-haired Cleric who immediately cast a Heal spell on the blonde.

"Idiot, Kise!" The monk cried as he dodged another attack. "Don't make Tetsu heal you for something so small!"

"Eh!" Kise Ryouta, the twin blader exclaimed. "Kurokocchi healed me of his own accord! Don't accuse me of things I didn't do, Aominecchi!"

"Would both of you shut up and kill the thing before I decide to kill it myself?" Came the voice of the annoyed gun slinger.

"Midorima-kun, you shouldn't say things like that." The blue-haired cleric sighed.

"If the two of you keep this up, I'll make you go on trivial quests tomorrow." The red-head said, clearly annoyed. "You should've been able to finish this 5 minutes ago." Beside him, Murasakibara Atsushi continued to munch.

"Mou, Akashicchi~ Don't be mean!" Kise whined as he sent a Whirlwind attack to the creature.

"Just shut up and kill it, Kise!" Aomine Daiki yelled.

"You kill it then, Ahominecchi!" Came the reply.

"Why you –"

"Shintarou, Kill it. Now." Akashi Seijuurou ordered, feeling annoyed.

Not saying anything in reply, Midorima Shintarou fired a Bulls Eye, taking off the Baphomet's head and effectively turning it into dust.

Items dropped from the dust that the Baphomet left. The Cleric, Kuroko Tetsuya approached the pile and picked up the Holy Avenger Sword. He turned to Akashi, silently asking if he could have it. When the red head nodded, Kuroko tucked the item into his pockets. After a thought, he took the ring as well.

"I'll be taking Emperium and Holy Guard. It seems that it didn't drop a card this time…" Akashi announced and turned to Kise and Aomine. "You two are not allowed to take anything."

"EH!"

"I'm taking the Yggdrasil Berry then." Midorima said picking up said items.

"Scythe…" Murasakibara muttered and picked up the item.

"But we were the ones who helped kill it!" Kise whined.

"You were arguing with Daiki most of the time." Akashi stated and turned around after taking the items he wanted. "Let's go, Atsushi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya nodded and teleported the three out of the area quickly, not giving a chance for Aomine or Kise to protest.

"They left without us!" Kise whined again as he sheathed his two swords.

"It's your fault." Aomine snorted as he turned around and frowned. "Where's Midorima?"

Kise saw a small note by Aomine's feet. "Ne, what's that at your feet, Aominecchi?"

Aomine picked it up. "While you two were being idiots, I already left. Do be reminded you have no means of getting out of the dungeons and will have to go out the way you came in. -Midorima" He read out loud.

"…"

"AOMINECCHI ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"THE HELL IT IS, BAKA KISE!"

&.&

"Should we really have left them behind, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked once they stepped out of Delta's Root Town, Lykofos's Chaos Gate.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Akashi said. "Now, let's go. I want to trade this for that rare shogi board and log out already. I have a shogi match in an hour."

"But…"

"They'll probably," Munch "be out" Munch "in another" Munch "Half an hour." Munch

Kuroko turned his apathetic blue eyes towards Murasakibara. "Please don't eat while you're talking, Murasakibara-kun… And are you eating in real life as well?"

"That doesn't matter." Akashi interrupted and turned to Kuroko. "Didn't the church want that sword Kuroko? You should go now."

Kuroko blinked at Akashi, wondering how he knew that Midgar's Holy Church wanted the Holy Avenger Sword. But one look at Akashi's face made him dismiss the thought. The Guillotine Cross Assassin had always had a knack for knowing everything about everyone.

"I don't need to be there until later. And my parents aren't home to tell me to get off the game, so it's okay." Kuroko said as the three walked.

Around them, several other players stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the 3 walking the streets of Lykofos. As they passed whispers broke out about the three.

"_Aren't they part of the Miracle Guild?"_

"_That guild that destroyed other guild wars with only 6 players?"_

"_I heard they stop player killers as well."_

"_But I heard they PK others that oppose them."_

"_But doesn't that only happen during PVP's?"_

"_All of them are of high ranks."_

"_Their all part of the highest ranks in the Arena, right?"_

"_They're so scary."_

The whispers continued but the 3 Miracles continued walking, ignoring the whispers. Arriving at a small tavern on the docks of Lykofos with a sign that said 'Enotita', the three entered through the double doors.

Everything inside the tavern stopped when they entered. Stares were directed at the three Miracles and Kuroko felt high uncomfortable at the stares. That was until a happy bark broke the silence.

A white and black husky dog came rushing through the sea of legs to stand in front of his blue-haired master. Kuroko smiled slightly, feeling relaxed and took the dog into his arms, giving it a treat.

Akashi petted the small dog and continued his way to the bar where Momoi Satsuki could be seen shaking her head in amusement.

"You just love the attention don't you, Aka-kun?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Momoi-san." Akashi replied as he took out the Holy Guard and Emperium crystal and set it on the table. "My shogi board, Momoi-san. My mother is calling me already."

Momoi laughed. She took the items on the table and replaced them with a wooden oak shogi board. "The things you do for shogi. Don't you have enough of that in reality?"

Akashi ignored her as he eagerly, though not visibly, took the board. "I'd better get going now. I'll see you tomorrow, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Momoi-san."

The three waved their goodbyes as Akashi walked out the door and logged out. Tetsuya turned to Momoi and gave her the 3 slotted ring he picked up from the Baphomet. "You said you wanted one, right?"

Momoi happily clapped her hands as she took the ring. "Thank you so much, Tetsu-kun! Why don't you stay for some shake?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I have to go to the Church for some business. But I was wondering if Aomine-kun would like to come as well."

"Eh~ you have to visit me again later then, Tetsu-kun." Momoi pouted, then stilled. "Wait, don't tell me you left Dai-chan and Ki-chan in the dungeon again."

"They'll get out just fine."

Everyone turned to the door where Midorima just entered. He approached the three and settled down in a chair.

"Those idiots should at least have a brain as to how to exit a dungeon without getting killed." Midorima said as he turned to Momoi. "Though I can't guarantee it."

"I need to go…" Murasakibara suddenly said. "My mom's making me go to the store… See you." With that, the necromancer exited the tavern and logged out.

"… Muk-kun logs out at the weirdest time."

The other two simply nodded.

"How long do you think it'll take Dai-chan and Ki-chan to get out of the area?" Momoi suddenly asked.

Midorima and Kuroko glanced at each other then simultaneously said; "Two hours"

&.&

"Mou, Aominecchi, it's your fault we're lost! We should've turned right just now!"

"The hell it is! It's the stupid map's fault!"

"Don't blame the map when you can't even read it properly!"

"You can't either, Baka Kise!"

&.&

"Well, I had better get going. The Head Priest wanted this Holy Avengers Sword." Kuroko announced. He turned to Midorima. "Are we still going to Alpha; Hidden Sacred Village tomorrow?"

Momoi's eyes widened at that. "Please don't tell me you're going to challenge the MVP there!"

"We are." Midorima said.

"B-But that's dangerous!" Momoi exclaimed. "Going against 2 Demi-Humans is suicide!"

Almost immediately, the tavern was silent. Then, the whispers started.

"_Challenge 2 Demi-Humans?"_

"_They must be going to Alpha; Hidden Sacred Village!"_

"_They're crazy!"_

"_Both of those things are dangerous! They'll never make it!"_

"_But they're part of the Miracle Guild. Maybe they can…"_

Midorima sighed at the whispers and glared at Momoi who was laughing sheepishly. Kuroko shook his head. "I'd best be going now. See you tomorrow, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun."

"I'll go now as well. I need to check my horoscope anyway." Midorima said and left as well.

Kuroko petted Nigou and left him there, knowing it'll be fine on its own. Midorima stood to leave as well with a brief nod to Momoi.

Momoi waved her hand as the two left and turned to pet Nigou. "Those 6 really have grown since we first started playing, huh?" She mused as she picked up a photo on the table.

On the picture was when everyone was still in their first job class. Kuroko and her in the middle with her arms around him, Aomine giving Kise a noogie, Akashi smirking into the camera, Midorima looking off to the side beside the red-head and Murasakibara munching on his newly found snacks.

Smiling fondly, Momoi set the picture on the table again and logged out, leaving Nigou to sleep.

&.&

"Aominecchi. I'm going to force a log out. I have a photo shoot in two hours."

"Don't you dar-" Aomine was cut off when Kise suddenly disappeared.

_Kise Ryouta has logged out._

"_KISEEE!"_

&.&

_I love trolling on Aomine & Kise. _

_This is just an introduction chapter. The next one will be one very long chapter of how Miracle Guild came to be. It'll be in a series of flashback while they go to Alpha, Hidden Sacred Village. Then a crappy fight scene where they face 2 Demi-Humans at the same time. _

_As for the Root Town names… I randomly named them. Same thing goes to the Area names. Most monsters are from RO. _

_All skill names go to RO, since I was too lazy to make them, I just looked it up. The last time I played it; there were only 3 Level Job Classes, now there are 4? The heck?_

_I'm really sorry for this very lame writing of mine; I'm really out of practice. The next chapter probably won't be out for a while. It's pretty long and I need to map out how they meet and other stuff. _

_I also need some suggestions on events like Christmas, Holloween, New Years, etc. Give me your ideas in your reviews. _

_Thank you for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes. Like I said, it was never beta-ed. Anyone want to volunteer?_


End file.
